


Cosas que Sí cambian

by MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers, a bit OOC
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta/pseuds/MarlaLannisterErsoDanGlokta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS DE THE CURSED CHILD<br/>Tras su pelea tras la desaparición de Albus y Scorpius y el mutis de Draco, Hermione sale a hablar con él.<br/>Mini oneshot que pretende ser una escena que nunca vimos, espero que os guste;<br/>Marla</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosas que Sí cambian

-¿Era necesario montar esa escena?  
Draco se giró; detrás suyo, Hermione Grangeñr le observa con el ceño fruncido.  
-Cállate Granger, cállate o…  
-…¿volverás a la tradición del “asquerosa sangre sucia”? Pensaba que ya teníamos a nuestra rivalidad superada.-La mujer se sentó a su lado. Era curioso como, desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el Ministerio, su antigua enemiga de la escuela se había convertido en una de las pocas personas con las que mantenía una relación más bien cordial; no es que fueran exactamente amigos, hay cosas que ni el tiempo puede borrar, pero sí algo mucho más cercano a la amistad de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera sido capaz de imaginar en sus años en Hogwarts.-Mira Draco, siento lo de tu hijo, de veras. Y también lo de Astoria…¿sabes que fue un miembro muy importante en mi lucha por la liberación de los elfos domésticos?  
Él rio levemente, tanto como las circunstancias lo permitían.  
-Sí, a veces hablaba de lo admirable que eras. “Esa mujer es muy fuerte, Draco, no me extraña que est…”-Se cortó de golpe.-“Celoso de ella”.  
-¿Celoso de mí? Y yo que creía que era de Harry…-Suspiró.-Eras un verdadero cretino, Draco Malfoy, si no hubieras estado tan cegado por tus principios y Ron no hubiera existido…quién sabe. Por ahora, en este, al menos somos amigos, ¿no?-Esto sorprendió sobremanera al rubio.  
-¿Me…me consideras tu amigo?  
-Sí, pero lo no vayas pregonando muy alto, tengo una reputación que mantener.-Le dedicó u a sonrisa con su boca perfecta de hija de dentistas.-Eso y futuro suegro de mi hija si todo esto sale bien; porque no sé si te habrá dicho algo Scorpius algo, pero según Rose es patético lo coladito que está por ella…y cuando lo dice no hace más que sonar igual que yo sonaba cuando hablaba de Ron a su edad.  
-Scorpius no me había dicho nada…No hablamos mucho.  
-Ya, un problema que tanto tú como Harry deberíais corregir.-Se levantó.-Me marcho, el deber me llama…-Mientras se alejaba, el exmortífago la llamó una última vez.  
-Granger.  
-¿Sí?  
-Sí yo hubiera sido de otra manera…-mejor, Malfoy, mejor es la palabra-…Weasley no hubiera tenido ninguna oportunidad.  
Sonrisa de complicidad de la chica.  
-Sigue soñando, hurón.

**Author's Note:**

> Después de leer The Cursed Child simplemente no me pude resistir a escribir esto.   
> Lo de siempre, nada me pertenece y espero que lo disfrutéis,  
> Marla


End file.
